


undertale song parodies

by eyeless_artist



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), Undertale
Genre: Angst, Little Talks, Other, Sad, Sippy Cup, Song Lyrics, Toriel - Freeform, also sorry for any terribleness this parody contains, asgore - Freeform, just gold, lyrics, undertale - Freeform, undertale parody, wow this is kinda sad lol but i think it fits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started as just one song but i wrote more so i figured i might as well put them here, all in one spot. (dont expect anything good this is just for fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sippy cup parody

blood still stains when his hands are washed  
sleep don't come when the lights are off  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
they're still dead when your done with the bottle  
of course its a corpse that he keep in the coffins  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

bloody hope, bloody hope  
how could you afford this fate that we hate, dreemurr?  
"kill another child and i'll hate you deeper"  
she dosen't think your worth her time dose she?  
it doesn't matter who falls into our home  
we know what goes on inside  
you call that kid your own, he call's that kid a soul  
silly girls fight silly boys

blood still stains when his hands are washed  
sleep don't come when the lights are off  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
they're still dead when your done with the bottle  
of course its a corpse that he keeps in the coffins  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup  
In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup

kill again, kill again, if they give you a new choice then you wont buy it  
if they say to let them live then you wont try it  
all the flowers in the world, wont hide all the sins you've done  
you got weight on your conscience, when you face the human  
your favorite child's rotten, that's worth all the souls you've gotten?  
silly boys, kill silly kids

blood still stains when his hands are washed  
sleep don't come when the lights are off  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
they're still dead when your done with the bottle  
of course its a corpse that he keeps in the coffins  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup  
Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sut sippy cup  
In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup

blood still stains when his hands are washed  
sleep don't come when the lights are off  
queens are still depressed when you dress them up  
and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup


	2. little talks parody

'-' = frisk  
'*' = toriel  
(for the 'hey' bit i just kinda imagine sans' sound bit from the game from when he says hey idk why)

 

hey! hey! hey!  
-i dont like walking around these old and empty caves  
*so hold my hand, i will walk with you, my child  
-the froggets creep and they leap, its keeping me afraid  
*it's the ruins telling you to stay close

-and some days i cant even trust myself  
*it is killing me to see you go away

-cause the truth is vary dark  
-this run will carry my body straight to asgore

hey!hey!hey!

-there's a new itch in my head that's holding me back  
*well tell it that there is no need  
-i dont want it to be over with dust covered clothes   
*you should play outside when you are young  
*and full of life and full of love

-some times i dont know if my body is mine  
*your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

*-and the truth is vary dark  
-and i wont make you turn to dust once more

hey!  
-dont listen to a word i say  
hey!  
*why cant i get you to stay?  
hey!

-cause the truth is vary dark  
-this run will carry my body straight to asgore

hey!  
hey!

*your gone, gone, gone away  
*i watched you disappear  
-i didnt want to have to dust you  
-now im torn, torn, torn apart  
*there is nothing i can do  
-just let me go we'll meet again soon  
*now wait, wait, wait for me!  
*im coming there  
*i wont let that fool fight you

hey!  
-listen to the words i say  
hey!  
*i really want you to stay  
hey!

*-and the truth is vary dark  
*and i wont let him kill a child once more

-listen to the words i say  
hey!  
*i really want you to stay  
hey!

*-and the truth is vary dark  
*and i wont let him kill a child once more

*-and the truth is vary dark  
-and i wont make you turn to dust once more

*-and the truth is vary dark  
*and i wont let him kill a child once more


	3. just gold song parody

(im having way to much fun with these... btw i was thinking of omega flowey when i did this one if ya couldnt tell)

time for the main attraction  
our story must be told  
time for a chain reaction  
that never gets old  
some kids get satisfaction  
break the mold  
some kids are just determind   
some kids just want gold

 

im not just a bad guy  
i cause fear uprising  
arnt you losing sleep?  
arnt you analyzing?  
there was a time, quite long ago and all  
i was just like you, let me see you fall  
now im showing up over here, over there  
ill be checking in, as you are aware  
now threw out this game i keep a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy  
im gonna get a new gig (let me know if you dig)

can never go home so i better go big  
just got a glace at what could be  
then you get a little suprise...  
HOWDY!

you may say that im breaking this game  
in my option youre much to tame

time for the main attraction  
my story must be told  
time for a chain reaction  
that never gets old  
some kids get satisfaction  
breaking the mold  
some kids are just determind   
some kids just want gold

you are an idiot   
watch close at my screen  
it warms my empty insides  
to feel some fresh souls  
but dont get me wrong  
i dont want you gone  
i just want to kill you again and again  
then load the save

im not done playing, done with waiting  
no more saves are left remaining  
now you get the gist of it  
my little pacifist   
i dont wanna hear no more complaining

im keeping this amazing opportunity  
enternal determined immunity  
take it in stride  
ill enjoy this ride

do you want to be a part of this community?

now in this end i think that you will find  
you are my main attraction  
these souls must be stole  
but this chain reaction  
comes with a heavy toll  
these souls get satisfaction  
breaking the mold  
they helped you out human  
and led you to your goal


	4. colors (by halsey) undertale parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this song is meant to be relating to flowey from chara and frisk's perspective during a no mercy run.

i know he didnt tell you but he loves you so  
he said its just so hard for him to let you go  
youre only happy when your story is over and threw  
he knows in this end he cant be with you

determined like a saturated sunrise  
its spelling like an over flowing sink  
he's ripped at every edge but hes a masterpiece   
and now we're terring threw his pettals and the sting

everything is grey  
his smile, his roots, his dust  
and now the world's with out colors  
pull it apart if you must   
and i see gold  
and i see gold

everything is black  
our eyes, our heart, our soul  
and now the world is full of color   
but i dont think he knows  
and i see grey  
and i see grey

he was here, and he liked us, cause he knew  
but when we talked he got a little frighten  
and he decided that none of this was right

 

everything is gone  
his roots, his smile, his dreams  
and now our hands are full of dust  
you dont know what this means  
and i see red  
and i see red  
(x2)


End file.
